


A Fairly Odd First Adventure!

by Sammy_Star



Series: Fairly Odd Fairy Adventures! [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Adventure, Earth, Fairy Timmy Turner, Fairy World, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lily/Timmy Friendship, Magic, Timmy dies, Timmy is a fairy, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Star/pseuds/Sammy_Star
Summary: Timmy is in a car crash, and even magic can’t save him. It can bring him back though. Cosmo and Wanda (let’s face it, mostly Wanda) manage to convince Jorgen to ask the council. How will Timmy take this? When magic and emotions mix, he gets sent back to earth, and meets a girl with a cape and a cat. Adventures await in a Fairly Odd First Adventure!
Series: Fairly Odd Fairy Adventures! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140614
Kudos: 1





	1. Crash and Poof

Timmy Turner made mistakes. He make a lot of mistakes. Not everything he did ended baldy and not everything anyone else did ended well.

Then came an ordinary day. Or so it seemed. He woke up, chatted with his fairy godparents, and then went to have some breakfast. Then his dad drove him to school.

There was one element none of them anticipated.

The oncoming car. “I think that cars in the wrong lane.” His dad said concerned. “Oh no! It is in the wrong lane!” He tried to swerve but it was to late.

Timmy’s scream was cut short by the crash. Metal scraped against metal, and he felt something hit his head really hard. He went in and out of consciousness. He was in the car, he was in the air, he was on the ground.

“Timmy?!” Wanda said. “Timmy can-“

Darkness. “Hello?” Cosmo said, trying to get Timmy attention.

“Wanda... Cosmo... thank you. For everything.” Timmy gave a small smile. “I love you guys so much, you made my life amazing. Thank you...” He took a sharp intake of breath as his hothead bled. “Bye guys. I love you...” He smiled at his fairy godparents. Then his face relaxed.

“Timmy?” Cosmo said. “Timmy wake up! This isn’t funny!”

“Cosmo.” Wanda said, putting her hand on his. “It’s to late.”

“But- but-“ Cosmo said, eyes wide. “He was only 10 Wanda!”

“I know Cosmo. We have to go before his Dad sees us... c’mon...” she said, tears in her eyes.

“No we can help him! Right?”

“We can’t...” Wanda said. “I want to Cosmo but we can’t..”

“What if- what if...”

Wanda poofed them away as Timmy’s dad ran over. “Timmy?” He asked. “Timmy!”

-

“Jorgen.” Wanda said to the enforcement fairy. “Please isn’t there something we can do?” She said desperately.

“No Wanda. I am sorry for your loss but we can’t do anything.”

“What if he was reborn as a fairy!” Cosmo suggested, desperately hopeful.

“I’m not sure...” He looked at the two other fairies. It was rare for a bond between godparents and their godchild to be so strong. Maybe just this once... it wasn’t anyone’s fault but the other driver.

“Please Jorgen, you know how much he means to us.” Wanda insisted.

“Well..”

“Please.” Cosmo said plainly. He didn’t act silly like he usually did, just plain desperate. He loved that kid as much as a real parent would to theirs.

“It could work.” Jorgen said.

“Really?” Wanda said with hope.

“I’ll ask the council.” Jorgen said, poofing away.

“Do you think he will?” Wanda asked her husband.

“I’m not usually one for being pessimistic, but we can’t get our hopes up.” Cosmo said sadly.

“For once you’re right... I just wish it wasn’t in these circumstances. I can’t believe Timmy is dead.” She said. “He loved us... he really did.” She said.

“Yeah. I loved him too!”

“Me too Cosmo... me too.”

-

The council considered it. “It would be drastic, but the circumstances are... interesting.” One of them said. The rest agreed.

They turned to Jorgen and another spoke up. “We have considered your clients’ requests and have decided to allow it.

“Really?” Jorgen asked. The council members all nodded. “Those two will be overjoyed. Don’t tell them I said this but that Turner kid wasn’t so bad. Out of everyone, he deserves this chance most.” He poofed away.

“So what did they say?” Wanda asked anxiously.

“They allowed your request.” Jorgen replied professionally.

“Really?”

“Yes. Timmy Turner will be granted another life as a a fairy.” Jorgen said tapping his staff-like wand on the ground. Magic gathered in the air.

Timmy sat on the ground confused. Last thing he remembered was Cosmo and Wanda and then darkness. He opened his eyes to bright light and closed them again, letting them start to adjust through his eyelids. Something was different too.

A feeling of intense magic was a part of j  
him. “What...” he said, voice weak like he just woke up. “What happened?”

“Timmy!” Wanda said, gently hugging him. “The fairy council let you be reborn as a fairy!” She said. Timmy could hear the smile in her voice.

It took him a bit to register. He slowly opened his eyes. “Wait... what?”

“You’re a fairy now!” Cosmo said.

“I- I’m a fairy...” he mumbled. He was in shock. He remembered the crash. “So I died... and now I’m a fairy.” He took a deep breath. “Yeah.. okay... yeah.” He said, trying not to panic. The being a fairy part was cool and all, but he had died?!

“Are you okay sport?” Wand asked.

“Uh huh...” he said. “I died?”

“Yeah but you’re back here with us.” She said, smiling but slightly worried.

He looked really concerned. He shook his head. “Please say this is just some crazy dream and I’m going to wake up.” He let his eyes adjust and looked around. It seemed strikingly real. He was Wanda and Cosmo’s concerned faces. That made him feel a bit better but soon panic overtook him.

“Yeah... yeah...” he said starting to hyperventilate. The feeling of magic got stronger as he panicked and clearly the other fairies could detect it.

“Timmy, calm down.” Wanda said. “It’s okay.” She tried to comfort him.

“How do I control magic?” He said nervously.

“Oh no.” Cosmo muttered.

And Timmy disappeared back to earth. Still a fairy. Not knowing how to properly control his magic.

Silence.

“Welp he’s your problem now.” Jorgen said. “Have fun!”


	2. Flying Over Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl with a cape? A cat with bad timing? Being stranded with only a wand, wings, and pointy crowny things isn’t actually all that great.

Timmy appeared in midair, hovering for a second before falling.

“Um... Hello.” A young girl about Timmy’s age said from what seemed to be her bed. “How’d your get here?”

Timmy looked up. “Magic?” He said, unsure of himself.

“Cool! I’m Lily, what’s your name?”

Timmy sat up and rubbed his head. “Timmy.”

“Nice to meet you Timmy- woah! You have wings, and a crowny thing too! And you said magic?” Lily asked eagerly. She was a redhead with light brown eyes. She wore a plain striped shirt with a cape over her shoulders. Around her neck was her cat. As she stood up it jumped onto her bed though.

“Yeah. I’m a fairy... I new one... I guess. Supposedly I just turned into a fairy... it’s a long story.” He suddenly realized. “Oh no! Cosmo and Wanda! I don’t know how to get back!” He stood up all the way.

“Get back where?” She asked.

“Fairy world!” He said.

“Can’t you just... magic yourself there like you did into my room?” Lily asked confused.

“No!” He snapped. “Sorry.” He said sheepishly. “As I said I just turned into a fairy and don’t know how to control my magic.” He sighed.

“I bet I can help you get back to fairy world!” She said keenly.

“Really? How?”

“I don’t know, but I can try!” She grinned. “Besides adventures are more fun in real life than in books.”

“Ok!” Timmy said. He smiled and flew up. “Woah, right I can fly...”

Lily laughed. “What’s that pointy stick in your pocket?” She asked.

Timmy pulled a wand out of his pocket. “A wand!” He said. “That’d be really helpful if I knew how to use it.” He frowned.

“We can figure than out on the way!” Lily said.

“What about you parents or whatever?” Timmy asked, still in the air, to his glee.

Lily frowned. “They don’t pay attention to me, and since it’s spring break they won’t even notice I’m gone.” She explained.

Timmy felt bad for her. “That’s rough.” He said.

“Yeah.” She sighed. “But adventure!”

“Adventure!” Timmy said, a bit less eager. He looked down and realized that he had been flying. This time he didn’t bail out and fall.

-

“So where do we start?” Lily asked.

“I might have an idea.” Timmy grinned. “But I can’t be seen. Otherwise I would put all fairies at risk!”

“Ok! Let’s sneak out to the woods so we can practice your magic!” She said eagerly.

Timmy landed. “Cool!”

“Shhhh! We’re sneaking out!” She whisper yelled.

“Let’s go!” Timmy whispered yelled back.

Lily led Timmy out of the house, they snuck out through her back door. They snuck down the stairs and last her brother’s room. Then they slipped past her parents in the living room and out the door. They high fives. “Huzzah!” She said, still quietly because they weren’t out of the red zone yet.

“Now we just have to get to a safe spot.” Timmy said.

“You can fly right?” Lily asked. Timmy looked down and then flew up a bit, nodding. “Can you fly us over the windows?” She suggested, referring to the big windows in her house. Her parents were sitting right near one, and they could easily be spotted.

Timmy looked nervous. “Yeah... but I’m not very good remember.” He said.

“You got this!” Lily encouraged. “I believe in you Timmy!”

Timmy swallowed nervously, but Lily was very encouraging. “Ok.” He nodded. “Let’s do this.” He grabbed Lily and flew up. He was unstable, but confident.

He flew over one window, then another, then- “No Panther!” Lily said. Her car somehow ended up out here and jumped onto Lily’s shoulders.

Timmy lost focus and lost altitude, they were almost in front of Lily’s brother’s room! He focused as magic surrounded them again. “Yes! I did it!” He said as they landed closer to the woods, away from the line of sight gained from the windows.

“Awesome job Timmy!” Lily congratulated. She looked at her cat. “Panther never jump on my shoulders while I’m flying with Timmy again.” She said strictly to her cat. The cat meowed, but it was hard to tell if he actually understood. She looked back at Timmy. “You’re floating again.” She pointed out.

“I know.” He said smiling.

Lily smiled back. “C’mon follow me I know a great spot to practice your magic!” She said excitedly. She ran off, cape flying behind her. Timmy flew after her, and glared at Panther the entire time.


	3. Three Trees and a Helping Hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pact, two kids, and three trees. They’ll always help each other (except the trees).

In the woods Lily led them to a nice open space with few trees. It was nice and green and a great spot to do whatever you wanted. Not to mention Timmy only ran into 3 trees on the way!

“Note so self.” He mumbled. “Pay more attention to trees.”

“Tada!” Lily declared, “A nice open space in the woods to wreak havoc!”

“I’m not going to weak havoc!” He protested. Lily and Panther gave him a deadpan look. “Ok I might wreak havoc...”

“So what can you do?” Lily asked curiously.

“A lot of stuff I think.” Timmy said. “I just don’t know what I can do correctly.” He added dejectedly.

“Here, let’s narrow it down so we know what to practice.” She instructed. “What do we need to do for your plan to get to fairy world? Moreover, what’s your plan to get to fairy world?”

“So in my hometown there’s this crazy teacher named Mr. Crocker. Stay with me here.” He said at her confused looked. “He’s obsessed with fairies. In the past he’s transported me to fairy world multiple times for a variety of reasons, but if we can get to his house and find a transportation device, we can get to fairy world!”

“Ok.” Lily said, nodding. “That’s seems crazy, but probable.” She thought. “So what do we need to do?”

“Well first off I need a disguise.” He said. “We also have to find a way to get there and get into his house.”

“Okay. Can you disguise yourself as anything?”

“Hypothetically..” Timmy said.

“Well I already have Panther so it wouldn’t be suspicious if you disguise yourself as a cat. As long as you don’t talk.” She laughed.

Timmy smiled. “Cat it is!” He said. “If I knew how to do it.” He added dejectedly.

“Let’s finish planning first.” She said, distracting her friend.

“Right. We need to convince him to let us in.”

“So what does this Mr. Crockpot dude like?”

“Fairies... giving kids bad grades.... ballet... tropical birds...” He said, trying to think.

“Tropical birds?”

“I think so.” He shrugged. “Just something mentioned once.”

“We could pretend to be tropical bird salespeople.”

“That could work, but Um... there’s a problem, a big problem if he sees me.” Timmy said.

“Why?” She asked.

“First, he hates me. Second, he’s obsessed with kidnapping fairies... and Um, third... I’m... never mind.” Timmy said, trying not to relive that moment. He hadn’t meant to disappear on Cosmo and Wanda... just leave. He was just scared. Don’t think about it..

“You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, nothing, just something bad that happened.” Timmy mumbled. “Let’s not talk about it okay?” He said.

“Ok.” Lily said sympathetically. “So the plan is you disguise yourself as a cat, we get to evil teacher’s house, pretend I’m selling tropical birds, and then you sneak in and get back to fairy world!” She said.

“Yeah.” Timmy said. “Do you think it’ll work.” He said concerned.

“Of course!” She said. “We got this.”

Timmy looked at her. “Why are you helping me?” He asked. “You don’t even know me I just appeared in your room.”

Lily have a sad smile. “Because no one ever helps me.” She admitted.

“Oh.” Timmy said. “Well if you ever need help I promise I’ll try and find a way to help you.” He held out his hand.

“And you.” She said shaking it. “Now. Let’s get to magic!”


	4. A Dog, A Squirrel, A Parrot, A Raccoon, and Determination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From transformative magic to awkward conversations, other people will give you strength.

Timmy lay on the ground next to Lily after a lot of magic practice. “So I ended up turning into a dog, a squirrel, a parrot, and a raccoon. But not a cat.” He said dejectedly.

“On the bright side, now you can turn into a dog, squirrel, parrot, and raccoon... but not a cat.”

“Great. At this rate I’ll never get back.” He sighed. He sat up. “No, I can’t give up. I have to do this.” He stated. He couldn’t let Cosmo and Wanda down!

Lily sat up. “Timmy it’s been two hours.” He pointed out. “You don’t want to wear yourself out.”

“Lily I have to. Just one more try.”

“If you’re sure.”

Timmy stood up and help up his wand. He would transform into a cat. He had to. Not just for himself, but for Lily, Cosmo, Wanda, and everyone else who helped him. He couldn’t let them down.

Poof!

“Did it work?” He asked. He looked up at a grinning Lily.

“You’re a cat!” She exclaimed. “You did it Timmy!”

“Yay!” Timmy said. He tripped over his paws. “Ah!” He stood up again, laughing. “I did it! I did magic right!”

“Of course you did.” Lily said.

Timmy poofed back into himself. “I’m tired.” He laughed.

Lily gave him a high five. Timmy smiled and flew up a bit. “This is pretty fun.” He laughed.

“So how did you teleport into my room in the first place?” Lily asked.

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “I was in fairy world... and kinda panicked.” He looked down. “And I guess I just did on accident.” He looked up.

“Oh. Well you a accidentally teleported to the right place.” Lily grinned. “Maybe tomorrow we can see if you can control where you teleport.”

“Poof.” Timmy corrected.

“What?”

“We call if ‘poofing’.” He shrugged. “It just is I don’t know why.”

“Oh ok.” Lily said. “Let’s go back to my room though. If that’s okay?” She asked. Timmy nodded. “Ok.” She started walking back to her house and Timmy followed. He decided to walk as well.

There was a bit of silence, only the sound of their feet against the forest floor and the occasional meows of Panther. “So I heard you mention the names Cosmo and Wanda. Who are they?” Lily asked.

“Other fairies.” Timmy said simply.

“Ok.” Lily said, sensing his hesitation to say more. “Where is your town by the way?” She asked.

“It’s called Dimmsdale.”

“Oh! I’ve been there once on a field trip. Weird place, no offense.”

“It’s okay. I totally agree.”

“Yeah, that’s... mm.” She thought for a bit. “North of here. About a 30 minute drive, so maybe an hour or so on bikes.”

“Cool.” Timmy said. He didn’t really want to go back. That was where he... well... where he died.

“Uh huh.” Lily nodded. Awkward silence followed. “So...”

“So...” Timmy replied.

“Small talk?” She asked.

“No.” He said.

“Okay then.”

More silence.

...

......

.........

Finally the house came into view and the uncomfortable lack of conversation ended.

“So how do we get it?”

“Well this time since you can disguise yourself we just walk in!” Lily smiled. “Just don’t talk!”

“Copy that.” Timmy said. He raised his wand and turned into a cat. “From now on only meows.”

Lily smiled and they walked into the house. Her parents said nothing, they didn’t even look at her. Her brother glared at her as she walked past. He made a sudden motion and jerked forward. Lily flinched back. “Haha! Scared?” He teased. Lily just looked down and walked of. “Scaredy cat!”

Timmy gave her a sympathetic glance. Lily gave him a little smile in return. Panther rubbed up against her leg.

Lily reached her room. Timmy poofed back to himself, but still talked quietly. “That was really mean of your brother.” He said.

“Yeah.” She sighed. “It’s fine I’m used to it.” She looked down. “Let’s get some sleep huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Goodnight Timmy.”

“Goodnight Lily.”


	5. Up A Tree, But Luckily It’s Not Itally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small circles and self consciousness. Of course he’s going to be a great fairy! He doesn’t think that though.

The next day the duo woke up early and went to the magical practice area again. “So today you should practice poofing places!” Lily said.

“I’m not so sure. I don’t want to mess up and end up halfway across the globe.” He said.

“It’s fine! We’ll start small. Just a few feet!”

“Ok...” Timmy said nervously.

Lily grabbed a stick and made circles in the grass. “From here, to here.”

Timmy stood inside one circle and raised his wand. A burst of magic surrounded him. “I’m in a tree!” He shouted down, stuck in a tree. “I’m over the circle though!”

“That’s not what we were going for... but it’s a start!”

Timmy flew down. “Note to self, don’t poof into trees.” Lily laughed. Timmy hovered over the circle. He raised his wand again, and-

“Hooray!” Lily cheered for him as he poofed into the circle.

“Yes!” He looked at the distance between the two circles. “Now to do that over a larger distance...” He readied himself for another long day of magical practice.

-

Timmy looked down and grinned. He was going further and further with each try. He poofed back next to Lily. “Yes!” He said, flying in the air exited. “Somehow you’re awesome at teaching magic.” He told her.

“No, you’re awesome at doing it, I’m just encouraging you.” Lily smiled.

Timmy flew down and hugged Lily. “Thank you so much.”

Lily laughed. “You still have to get home.” She said.

“Yeah.” Timmy nodded. “When should we leave?”

“Now’s a good a time as any.” Lily said.

“Really?”

“Yeah! I just need to get my bike.”

“Ok.” Timmy said. Inside he was nervous. This was fun, practicing with Lily. He wanted to go back to Cosmos he Wanda, but he didn’t want to say goodbye to Lily. Plus, what if he wasn’t actually a good fairy? What if they decided to... to not let him be fairy. That would mean...

“C’mon!” Lily said, already racing ahead of him. “You coming?”

Timmy looked up and grinned at his friend, he flew towards her. “Race ya!”

“You’re on fairy boy!” She ran through the woods, cape trailing behind her. Timmy was on her tail, swerving around trees through the air, magic sparks surrounding him.

It wasn’t all bad.


	6. Parrot Sales and Emotional Breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be short, but the climax always is. Into the bushes for a heart to heart we go!

Timmy walked through his hometown as a cat. Every car that went by he flinched a bit. Lily walked in stride with him. Timmy made sure no one was looking. “The run down house across the street is the place.” He said quietly.

“You sure? For technology like that...” She said.

“I’m sure.” Timmy said anxiously.

“Ok.” Lily crossed the street and Timmy followed. “Ready?” No answer. “Timmy?”

“Yeah.” He said.

“Don’t you want to go back?”

“I do but...”

Lily dragged him behind a bush. Timmy turned back into himself. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing..”

“Timmy.”

“Fine! I wasn’t always a fairy. Like I said, I’m a new fairy. Wanda and Cosmo were my fairy godparents. It was awesome. We went on crazy adventures and had a lot of fun! Then... then, I don’t know exactly how long ago, I was in a car crash. They couldn’t use their magic in time to save me... and... and...” he choked up, tears in his eyes. “They were somehow aloud to let me come back.” He put his head on his knees. “I’m worried if I go back... what if- what if I’m not actually a good fairy?! And what if Cosmo and Wanda don’t like me anymore?! They’re the only family that understands me anymore and I can’t loose them. Right now I’m just in this place where nothing bad can happen but if I go back- if I go back...” he looked up at Lily. “I’m scared Lily.”

Lily embraced the fairy in a hug. “You’re an awesome fairy Timmy. You’re nice, and you promised to help me, no ones every done that before. And you’re my friend. You deserve to get a chance like this.” She ended the embrace but kept her hands on his shoulders. “You are an awesome fairy Timmy.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course I do! Now let’s get you back home.”

“What if we never see each other again?” He said worried.

“We will. I know it.” She smiled.

“Ok.” He stood up. “Let’s go sell some parrots!”


	7. Tell Me About The Parrots Before My Basement Alarm Goes Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the crackpot cave they go! Luckily Mother’s away.

“Hello!” Lily said at the door. “May I come in?” He said to the guy with an ear on his neck.

“And why would I let a little runt like you in.”

“I’m part of a company selling tropical birds!”

“Come in bird girl! Tell me about these parrots.” He grinned. Lily gulped. This dude was creepy.

Meanwhile Timmy poofed in behind Mr Crocker. He snuck down through the house. He went from room to room, slyly moving around.

“And that’s all about our company.” Lily said nervously.

“Interesting...” Mr Crocker said, hand on his chin. Suddenly an ear splitting alarm sounded. “My basement magic detector alarm is going off!” He shouted, leaping up. “That can only mean one thing!”

Lily’s eyes widened. Oh no. This wasn’t part of the plan!

“FAIRIES!!!!” Mr Crocker raced downstairs.

Lily ran after him. She was faster, and raced ahead of him. “Hey! I thought you were selling parrots! Not finding fairies.”

“I’m not doing either! I’m helping my friend!” She yelled and she ran down. She saw Timmy struggling against a net. His wand was on the ground. “Timmy!” She grabbed his wand and handed it to him. “Get out of here! Quick!”

“But Lily Mr. Crocker! Who knows what he’ll do to you!”

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine. I promise.” She smiled. “Go.” She pushed the wand into his hand.

“But-“ He could her Mr Crocker running down. He poofed into the shadows.

“Where’s the fairy?!” Mr Crocker said. He looked at Lily, who looked up at him afraid. “You stupid little girl you freed the fairy didn’t you!!”

“It was worth it!”

Mr Crocker grabbed a taser from on the desk. “You stupid little girl I was this close to proving I’m not out of my mind. Which I know I’m not!”

Lily backed up. She glanced at Timmy in the shadows. ‘Run!’ She mouthed.

Timmy looked from her to mister Crocker. He couldn’t reveal himself!

While Lily distracted the obsessed teacher he grabbed the teleportation device. Right as Mr Crocker turned around he was gone.


	8. Cloud 9 Rescue Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy makes it home, but he made a pact, and that’s that!

He landed back in fairy world. “Timmy?!” Wanda exclaimed. “Timmy how’d you get back?!” She asked.

Timmy looked up. “Wanda! Cosmo!” He hugged them, to their surprise. He let go. “Oh no! Lily!”

“Who?” Cosmo asked.

“Lily! She helped me get home but she might be in trouble!” Timmy pleaded. “Cosmo, Wanda, please we have to help her!”

“Timmy I don’t know if we’re aloud.” Wanda said worriedly.

“But she helped me so much! I’m the reason she’s in trouble...” He looked up at her. “I’m going to find a way to help her with or without your help.” He said determined.

“Not so fast Turner.” Jorgen said, appearing with his staff like wand in hand. “Because or these circumstances... and only this once, I’ll allow you three to help her. I can’t condemn someone innocent to suffering.” He sighed. “No matter how much I want to.”

“Thank you Jorgen!” Timmy said. “So here’s a quick version of what happened!”  
-

“That was brave of both of you sport.” Wanda said as Timmy finished his very rushed version of the story.

“Yeah. Really though! We have to help her! Mr Crocker is dangerous!”

“And we can’t let him see us.” Cosmo pointed out.

“Good luck. I like watching you three suffer.” Jorgen said disappearing.

“I’m not at all concerned.” Cosmo said.

“Well at least we have permission.” Wanda sighed. She raised her wand and the three fairies appeared in the shadows.

Lily was in the corner of the room, Mr Cocker had something in his hand that was out of sight. Lily was begging him not to do something. Whatever it was couldn’t be good.

“What do we do?” Cosmo asked. “This situation doesn’t look good.”

“I’m not sure.” Wanda said.

“I have an idea.” Timmy said. “He has an alarm, so if we make enough small magic around his house he’ll be distracted long enough for us to get Lily out of here.” He suggested.

“That’s actually a really good idea sport!” Wanda said.

“I can poof around his house enough to trip the alarms, and then you get ready to get us out of here!” Timmy said.

“Are you sure?” Wanda asked.

“I got this.” Timmy said confidently.

“You go Timmy!” Cosmo said.

Timmy raised his wand. The alarm went off. Crocker looked up. “The alarm...” he said.

“The alarm?” Lily said to herself. That meant...

“That means FAIRIES!!!” He said. He glared at the girl and grinned sadistically. “Were not done yet.”

Lily stood up as Crocker ran off to the different parts of the house where the alarm went off. Timmy poofed back to the basement with Cosmo and Wanda. “Lily!” He said. “This is Cosmo and this is Wanda!”

“You came back to rescue me?”

“I promised I’d help you if you needed it.” Timmy affirmed. “Now let’s get out of here!”

“On it!” Wanda poofed them all to Lily’s house.

“Woah.” Lily said. “That’s cool.”

“Yup! I think we have to go now though. Sorry.” Wanda said.

Lily and Timmy hugged. “I bet we’ll see each other again at some point.” Lily told him.

“Yeah.” Timmy said. “Thanks for all your help.”

“And thanks for saving me.” She turned to the other fairies. “You too Wanda, Cosmo.”

“No problem!” Cosmo said.

“Of course!” Wanda said.

“Bye.” Timmy said waving right up until they appeared back in fairy world.


	9. Cosmo Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be short, but at least Timmy’s not scared anymore.

It was about a week later when Timmy finally talked to Wanda and Cosmo about what he felt. “To be honest I’m scared.” He finished.

Wanda hugged him. “You’re an awesome fairy Timmy.” She said.

“Yeah! You helped someone. That’s like, the number one job of fairies!” Cosmo agreed.

“Yeah. You’re amazing no matter how you are Timmy.” Wanda said.

“Really?”

“Really.”


	10. The First Adventure!

Timmy grinned as Wanda told him what Jorgen told her and Cosmo. “Really?” He said excitedly.

“Yup!” She said. “We’re starting tomorrow!”

“This is going to be a whole new brand of adventure.” Timmy grinned.  
-

Lily hadn’t stopped thinking about the fairies for the next two weeks. Magic, adventure. It was so much more exciting than school and a rough home life. She lay on her bed, her family had left her at home while they went out to town. They didn’t even leave a note, just went AWOL. She had to next her brother’s best friend’s sister just to figure that out.

She was miserable.

Then she heard a familiar sound. “Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy?!” She said excitedly.

“Guess what?” Timmy said grinning.

“We’re your fairy god-family!” Wanda continued.

“Here to grant wishes and bring adventure and magic!” Cosmo finished.

“For real?” Lily asked, eyes wide.

“For real.” Timmy said, grinning.

“Maybe things won’t be so bad after all...”

THE END OF PART 1!!


End file.
